


Equestria Girls Black Label: "AP Sex Ed"

by MythrilMoth



Series: Equestria Girls: Black Label [1]
Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 07:00:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythrilMoth/pseuds/MythrilMoth
Summary: Welcome to Equestria Girls Black Label, a collection of erotica that for various reasons can't be or won't be posted on FiMFiction.net. All stories in the Black Label collection are standalone stories with no direct relation to one another."AP Sex Ed":Twilight Sparkle relates the shocking and surprising tale of her first ever sexual encounter to Sunset Shimmer: a tale of horny babysitters, easily amused and aroused boyfriends, and one ridiculously precocious little girl.





	Equestria Girls Black Label: "AP Sex Ed"

Twilight Sparkle let out a satisfied sigh as she flumped down into Sunset Shimmer's couch, kicking her bare feet up in the air as she dug into a pint of ice cream. "Thanks for letting me bunk with you for a few nights, Sunset," she said. "Until Mom sounds the all-clear, I'd rather not risk catching the flu from my dad and brother, you know?"

"Hey, what are friends for?" Sunset curled up in her easy chair, her own pint in hand as she reached for the TV remote. "Of course, you _could_ have used it as an excuse for a weekend getaway with Timber Spruce," she added in a teasing tone.

Twilight blushed. "It's not the weekend!" she protested. Toying with her spoon, she added, "Besides, I'm not...not really ready for that yet." She waved her spoon around. "I mean, if I spent a few _nights_ there, he'd probably expect... _stuff_ , and I'm just not ready yet, you know?"

Sunset smiled gently. "Hey, it's okay," she said. "Timber's an okay guy. I mean, he _so_ obviously wants it, but I'm sure he'll respect you wanting to save yourself, or wait for the right time, you know? Especially for the first time. I mean, I haven't—y'know—either—"

"Oh, that's not it," Twilight said. "I just don't know how serious I am about Timber, and sleeping with him might make things awkward if I cut him off when I go off for college."

Sunset blinked, caught up short. "Oh," she said flatly. "That's...not an answer I'd expect from you."

"Really?"

"W-well!" Sunset coughed. "I mean, I just thought you'd—well—be worried about losing your virginity and all—"

Twilight's cheeks flushed and she averted her gaze. "Y-yeah..." She stared down into her ice cream.

Sunset blinked at her odd reaction. Several seconds passed. Her eyes blew wide open. "Wait. _WHAT?!_ "

Twilight was silent for a long moment. "Can you keep a secret?" she asked softly.

Sunset stared at her. "Of—of course," she said. "What—?"

"It's just...this is something I've never told anybody before, and I mean _anybody_ ," Twilight said.

Sunset's hands flew to her suddenly pale face, ice cream dropping into her lap. "Oh my GOD, Twilight, were you—"

"No! Nothing like that!" Twilight protested hastily, setting her own ice cream down and waving her hands erratically. "Sorry, that came out wrong."

"Oh thank God," Sunset breathed heavily.

Twilight bit her lip, then added, "W-well... _from a certain point of view_ it kind of was," she admitted. "But it....it's complicated."

Sunset frowned, picking her ice cream up again and sitting back in her chair. "I'm not gonna like this story, am I?" she asked.

Twilight shrugged. "Probably not, but again, it's kind of why I've never told anyone." She ate a spoonful of ice cream, then laughed sheepishly. "God, I'd be in as much trouble as _anyone else_ involved and it'd brand two people as sex offenders for _life_ for something _I_ started!"

Sunset's eyes bugged out. "Yikes," she said. "Okay, maybe you'd better start at the beginning. But first, I just...I have to ask." She swallowed heavily. "How old were you when...?"

"Ten," Twilight said softly, ducking her head over her ice cream.

"SHIT, TWILIGHT!" Sunset cried, shooting bolt upright. "What the HELL?!"

"Calm down!" Twilight exclaimed. "Like I said, the whole thing's my own fault in the first place!"

"BULLSHIT!" Sunset yelled. "Twi—how—what—" She shook her head. "Unless whoever you did it with was the same age as you, that's—!"

"Maybe I'd better tell the whole story?" Twilight suggested sheepishly.

"You're damn right you'd better!" Sunset exclaimed, anger in her voice. "Right now, don't leave _anything_ out." She crossed her legs and her arms, directing her sternest glare at Twilight.

Twilight coughed. "Right, okay. So, like I said, I was ten, so I still had a babysitter. Well, one night—"

* * *

Heavy breathing and wet smacking filled the living room of an upscale home in one of the nicer neighborhoods of Canterlot City. A yellow-skinned teenage girl with long, curly red hair straddled a brown-skinned boy with short, shaggy black hair who sat on the living room sofa. Her strawberry-patterned red skirt was bunched up around her hips, baring her pale pink panties, and her wooly pink sweater was rolled up to expose her pink bra, which the boy was working feverishly to unhook as the girl moaned into his mouth and ground into him a little. Her bra popped free, and her pert, modest breasts jiggled loose, nipples stiff.

"Maybe—" the boy whispered as they broke mouth contact for a moment. "Maybe we shouldn't—I mean, their kid's upstairs—"

"Twiley's a total nerd about her bedtime," the girl said in a high-pitched, nasally voice. "Don't worry! She turned off her study light twenty minutes ago, she's sound asleep and won't hear a thing. I know this kid, I'm her regular!" She smiled teasingly and shook her tits in his face. "What, don't tell me you came all the way across town and you don't want this?"

"God no, you're the hottest chick at East Canterlot and I've been waiting for this since we started going out, I just don't wanna get you in trouble here, Berry!"

Strawberry Sunrise smiled. "Aww, that's sweet of you, Fondue!" Her smile turned sultry. "So sweet I could just...gobble you up." She slowly slid down off his lap, landing on the carpet on her knees, then worked his belt loose and unzipped his fly. Another minute of silent, furious work, and she'd wrangled his pants and underwear down around his thighs. His stiffening dick stood ready; Strawberry lowered her head over it and, giving him a hot, hooded look through her bangs, flicked her tongue out to lick the very tip of his head. He shuddered and sucked air between his teeth as Strawberry lowered her head and—

"Berry?"

Strawberry froze, icy dread filling her veins, at that tiny voice. She slowly turned to face the hallway entrance. Twilight Sparkle stood there in her little blue nightgown, bare feet padding silently on the carpet, a misshapen patchwork plush toy dangling limply from one hand. Her eyes were scrunched up in confusion behind her thick-framed glasses. "Twiley? You're supposed to be in bed asleep!"

Twilight shifted. "Can't sleep," she said. "It's hot. I'm not supposed to touch the thermostat, so I came down to ask you..." She trailed off. "Who's this?"

"Oh! This, umm..."

"Hi kid," Fondue said in a friendly tone. "I'm your babysitter's boyfriend, Fondue Chocolat."

Twilight scrunched up her nose cutely. "Boyfriends are against the rules," she said.

Strawberry stood up, hastily rearranging her clothes. "Why don't I go turn on the A/C so you can get back to bed!" she said brightly, her voice more nasal than usual.

"Why'd you have your clothes half-off like that?" Twilight asked. Her eyes widened, and she let out a gasp. "Were you—were you having _sex?!_ "

"What? No! What do you even know about—!"

"You were!" Twilight accused, pointing dramatically at Strawberry. "Sex!" She walked into the room, looking Fondue up and down, and folded her arms, nodding importantly. "Yep, there's his penis and it's erect, so you were about to have sex," she said decisively.

Strawberry sighed, her shoulders sagging. "Yeah, we _were_ , okay? Now come on, this isn't anything you need to see or know about and _for Pete's sake, Fondue, put your dick away, there's a kid in the room!_ "

"You were doing it _wrong_ , by the way," Twilight informed Strawberry in a lecturing tone.

Strawberry blinked and stared at Twilight. "Huh?"

"You were about to put his penis in your _mouth_ ," Twilight said. "It's supposed to go in your _vagina_. You were doing it all backwards!"

Strawberry facepalmed. "Oh, for—" She shook her head. "Twiley, go on back up to bed, sweetie. Fondue, I think we'd better call it a night. I'll go turn on the A/C and—"

"We weren't doin' it backwards, kid," Fondue said with a grin. "We were doin' something they teach you later on, in the advanced classes. You've only had the basic sex ed, right? Well, we've learned more than you."

"Ooooooh," Twilight said in understanding. "I didn't know there were advanced classes for that!" She nodded thoughtfully. "They must teach that stuff in high school, huh?"

"I like this kid!" Fondue said with a laugh. "She reminds me of the first girl I ever liked back when I was her age. Moondancer, her name was. She was a total know-it-all and didn't really play much with the rest of us." He grinned. "She also forgot to wear underpants at least twice a week. First pussy I ever saw."

Strawberry groaned. "Put your pants on and get lost, you pervert," she said. "If we're lucky I won't get fired or worse."

"Oh, I won't tell Mom and Dad you had a boy over and had sex with him on the couch," Twilight said in a light, sing-song voice, her eyes narrowed mischievously behind her glasses.

Fresh dread filled Strawberry. "Oh God, whaddya want this time, you little shakedown artist?"

"Two things," Twilight said, holding up two small, slender fingers. "Teach me what it was you were about to do, and I wanna watch you have sex so I can see what it looks like for real."

"Absolutely _not!_ " Strawberry shrieked. "We'd get skinned alive for that!"

Twilight shrugged. "Suit yourself. I can call Dad right now and tell him what I caught you doing."

"Eh, I don't think there's any harm in teachin' her what a blowjob is," Fondue said. "Hey, kid—"

"My name's Twilight," Twilight interrupted.

"Right, sorry, Twilight. Did they teach you anything about foreplay yet?"

"Foreplay?" Twilight echoed, brow scrunched up in thought. She shook her head. "Nuh-uh."

"Well, foreplay is stuff two people can do before they have sex," Fondue explained. "Or even instead of having sex, just to make each other feel good."

"Oh, like heavy petting?" Twilight asked. "Because they taught us about that." She blushed furiously. "A lot of boys came up to me and asked if they could pet me after we had sex-ed week. I had to tell the teacher."

Strawberry snorted. "Boys. They're all pigs."

"Well, yeah, petting is part of it, but foreplay is so much more," Fondue explained. "For example, oral sex. That's what we were about to do when you walked in."

"Oral sex?"

Strawberry sighed and sat down next to Fondue on the couch, not even bothering to chide him about his still-on-display manhood. "It's where you use your mouth to get a guy off," she said.

"Or a girl," Fondue added.

Twilight wrinkled her nose, frowning thoughtfully. "Be...cause the muscles of the mouth and tongue can simulate the way genitals work?" she asked.

"Wow, you _are_ smart!" Fondue said. "That's exactly right. A girl's mouth isn't exactly as tight or as strong as her vagina, but if she has the right technique, a blowjob can be almost as good as the real thing."

"And a lot of girls feel safer giving head than putting out, so they don't mind so much giving their boyfriends a blowjob even if they're saving themselves for marriage," Strawberry said.

Twilight's brow furrowed. "But wouldn't it have the same risk of disease?" she asked. "It's still fluid exchange."

"Disease, yes, but no risk of pregnancy whatsoever, which is the important part for most girls," Strawberry said.

"There's all kinds of other foreplay besides that," Fondue said. "Fingering, handjobs, toys, all sorts of things.

"Wow, that's a lot," Twilight said. "Handjobs?" She frowned. "That'd be like, the oral thing except using your hand, right?"

"That's right."

Twilight walked over to the couch. "Like this?" she asked, reaching out a small, slender hand toward Fondue's manhood. "Umm...can I?"

"TWILIGHT!" Strawberry cried, face ghostly white. "No! That's...no!"

"I'm just curious," Twilight said. "I can't get sick or pregnant from touching it, right?"

"That's not the point, I—"

"I don't mind," Fondue said suddenly, an amused look on his face. "Go for it, Twilight."

_"WHAT?!"_ Strawberry screeched. _"Fondue Chocolat, you—"_

Twilight reached out and hesitantly took hold of Fondue's half-flaccid manhood, which had been flagging for a while and wriggled listlessly in his lap. Curiously, she ran her fingers along its length. "It's kinda spongy," she said. "Bigger than my brother's."

"You've _seen_ your brother's?" Strawberry asked in a strangled voice.

"Not on purpose," Twilight said. "Just when he dropped his towel in the hallway one time." She giggled. "That was funny. He screamed like a little girl and ran to his room so fast!" She ran her hand all the way to the base of Fondue's shaft and cupped her hand around his balls. " _These_ are a lot bigger too," she said in a stage-whisper.

Strawberry couldn't help herself. She burst out laughing.

"I _really_ like this kid now!" Fondue said with a grin.

Twilight ran her hand back up Fondue's dick, which was getting stiffer by the second. Her eyes widened. "Wow, it gets hard so fast," she said.

"That's because you're doing a _really_ good job for your first time," Fondue said with a bit of a grunt.

"Okay, I think that's enough of that now," Strawberry said, sobering up. "Now, you need to—"

"Hold up, I wanna do more," Twilight said, concentrating intently on Fondue's dick as she tightened her grip on it, kneading its length with her fingers as her hand made its way all the way to the tip, then back down again, more slowly this time.

"Oh god, that feels so good," Fondue groaned.

"I don't believe this," Strawberry said in numb disbelief. "I'm watching my boyfriend get a handjob from a ten-year-old."

Twilight leaned forward. "This is what you were doing when I walked in, right?" She lowered her head over Fondue's shaft; her tiny pink tongue poked out of her mouth and tentatively flicked across his tip. Fondue sucked in air sharply. Twilight licked his tip a couple more times, then stopped, frowning. "Wait," she said. "I can't do this." She let go of Fondue's dick and stepped back from the sofa.

"Oh thank God," Strawberry said with a sigh of relief, even as Fondue let out a faint whine of complaint.

Twilight began unbuttoning her nightgown. "I'm gonna get my gown icky if he ejaculates," she said. "I don't want semen all over my clothes!"

"Oh, good thinking," Fondue said. Strawberry facepalmed.

"No, bad thinking, BAD THINKING, Twilight, this is—" she tried, but it was too late. Twilight had pulled her nightie off over her head and draped it carefully in one of the armchairs. Now clad only in spearmint-and-white-striped panties, she walked back over to the couch, kneeling down in front of Fondue so she could get at his cock more easily. "—a nightmare," Strawberry finished with a groan.

"Oh, um, wow," Fondue said, swallowing thickly, his mouth suddenly dry. "It _just_ hit me that I'm about to get my dick sucked by a naked ten-year-old."

"Really? Just now?" Strawberry said acidly.

"Yeah, maybe this OOOOOoooohhh." Twilight had taken hold of Fondue's cock again and, while slowly pumping it with her small, slender hand, had tentatively lowered her lips onto his tip, parted them ever so slowly, and taken his head into her mouth. Fondue's eyes crossed as Twilight's head bobbed gently up and down on his shaft, ponderously sucking on and licking him, little muffled grunts and huffs and slurps issuing from her small mouth as she worked.

Strawberry began to panic. The front door could open any minute. Night Light and Twilight Velvet could walk through the door and find a boy who wasn't supposed to be here on their sofa, and their ten year old daughter naked and giving him head, which _definitely_ wasn't on the approved activities list! And that didn't even _start_ to cover Twiley being up past her bedtime!

But the absolute worst part of the whole crazy thing was that as she watched Twilight's little head bob up and down on Fondue's cock, listened to the slurping and grunting and Fondue's sharp hisses and soft whispers of encouragement...

Strawberry felt herself becoming aroused.

As Twilight, her cheeks red and her eyes half-closed, meticulously slurped away at Fondue's dick, Strawberry let one hand wander up under her sweater, taking hold of a still-loose breast and cupping it, pinching and kneading her own stiff nipple. Her other hand went to her lap, sliding up under her skirt and toward her panties.

Meanwhile, Fondue had a hand on Twilight's head and was urging her to go faster. The slick, wet pops and moans and slaps of her blowjob picked up in tempo, her cheeks bulging out and sucking in as she took more of him into her mouth, faster and faster, occasionally letting out a faint grunt of distress as she took too much of him into her small mouth or stressed her jaw on his girth. Fondue's breathing became harsher and more rapid, hissing more and more between grunts. "Oh god," he grunted. "Oh god, I'm gonna—"

He jerked once, twice, and finally a third time, forcing his cock up into Twilight's mouth. Twilight gagged and spluttered, pushing herself off of him, his dick popping out of her mouth with a loud, wet _pop_. She coughed and spluttered, doubling over and landing palms-first on Fondue's thighs. Thick gobs of cum poured out of her mouth as she coughed and wheezed.

"Oh god, kid, I'm sorry," Fondue said. "Are you okay? I forgot to warn you—"

Twilight held up a hand, then sat back, wiping her mouth on her arm. She frowned in disgust at the mix of cum and spit on her skin, wrinkling her nose. "I'm okay," she said hoarsely. "And girls _like_ doing that?"

"You sure seemed pretty into it," Fondue said. "And damn you're good at it," he added.

"I am? Oh, umm...thank you?" Twilight said meekly, ducking her head. "Umm...I mean, I guess it was _fun_..." She twiddled her fingers together. "Up until the end there, the nearly choking on your semen part wasn't so much fun, but I guess I liked it?" She grimaced. "Umm...well...actually, I'm pretty sure I must've really liked it, because I feel all hot and tingly down in my vagina and my panties are all wet."

"And _that_ means it's time for a cold shower, fresh panties, and _bed_ ," Strawberry Sunrise decided firmly, wrenching her own hands away from her privates and straightening her clothes.

"Now that's not very fair," Fondue said. "I just got just about the best blowjob I've ever _had_ , but you girls haven't gotten anything at all!"

"We don't need anything, really!" Strawberry insisted. "It's fine, we can call it a night—"

Fondue ignored her, leaning down to look Twilight in the eyes. "Hey, Twilight? I want to make you feel good too. Would you like that?"

Twilight blushed. "I...guess? Are you talking about doing the same thing to me?"

"More or less," Fondue said. "Would you be okay with that? Would you give me permission to touch your body?"

"FONDUE!" Strawberry gasped sharply, eyes wide. "No! Absolutely not! That's too far!"

"I think we went too far about, oh, a whole blowjob and a half ago," Fondue said lightly. "Besides, I've got something special in mind for _you_ , too."

Twilight wrung her hands as she thought about it, blushing. "W-well, I touched _yours_ ," she said. "I mean, it's only fair, right?" She squirmed, rubbing her thighs against each other. "Besides, I'm kind of burning up here. I...this is arousal, right?"

"It certainly is," Fondue said with a smile. "And I can take care of it for you."

Twilight nodded. "Okay," she said.

Strawberry stared at both of them, slack-jawed and bewildered. "Is _anybody_ here stopping to think about how bad an idea this is?"

"I'm way past caring," Fondue said, licking his lips. "I'm no pedo or anything, but this little girl is _fucking hot_ and I need more. I need to make her come. Oh god, I want to make Twilight come." He pulled Strawberry over to him and planted a kiss on her lips. "I need to make _both_ of you come, don't think I've forgotten who my girlfriend is."

"After tonight, I may have to rethink that," Strawberry said flatly.

"You...think I'm hot?" Twilight stammered, blushing furiously and crooking her toes inward.

"Kid, you're gonna drive some guy _completely wild_ one day," Fondue said.

"I think she already has," Strawberry said wryly.

Fondue stuck his hand up Strawberry's sweater and grabbed her breast, giving it a firm squeeze as he pecked her on the lips. "C'mon, get those clothes off and show us that sweet bod," he said as he slid down off the couch and sat lotus-style in front of it, turning around to face the couch. "Up here, Twilight," he said, patting the seat. "Take off your panties first."

Twilight ducked her head and bent down, stripping off her damp panties. Face flaming, she hupped herself onto the couch and sat as far back as she could. Swallowing nervously, she gingerly spread her legs apart, exposing her flushed, slick, smooth pussy.

Fondue sucked in a breath. "Oh my god this is hot," he said. He leaned over Twilight, pressing his lips to hers in a lingering, breathy kiss, then turned his attention to her body. He slowly let his hands roam over her slender, small torso, rubbing his tongue across the nubs of her small, stiff nipples, which made her shudder. He slid his hands down to her thin thighs, stroking them for a long moment before zeroing in on her pouty little cunny. He rubbed her slit with his fingers, teasing her open enough to slip a finger just inside. Twilight gasped and shuddered.

"Are you okay?" Fondue asked.

Twilight nodded. "Y-yeah," she said. She bit her lip. "More?"

Fondue nodded and continued gently exploring her slit with one finger; after a minute, he leaned low over her, burying his face in her crotch, inhaling her musk. He thrust his tongue into her sex, which made her arch her back and squeal, squeezing her eyes shut.

"Twilight! Are you okay?" Strawberry asked in alarm.

_"YES!"_ Twilight cried raggedly. "That! More!"

Fondue grinned and complied, lapping at her folds, drawing pleased gasps and squeals from the precocious little girl. Even as he worked on Twilight, he slipped his free hand between Strawberry's thighs, joining her own fingers in probing and teasing her slit. Strawberry was holding Twilight's hand and watching her with concern even as she kneaded her own breast and bit back soft moans. Thin rivulets of excitement dribbled from her sex onto the sofa. Alternating between fingers and his tongue, Fondue brought a gushing tide of cunny honey forth from Twilight's small body, even as she writhed, bucked, and gasped.

"I think she likes being eaten out and fingered," Fondue said as he came up for air.

"Yeeeeeeees," Twilight croaked, eyes crossed and glassed fogged. "Oh-em-gee it feels so gooood..."

"Wow," Strawberry said, staring at Twilight. "You're really into this." She nudged Fondue away and roll-skipped off the couch, staggering a bit as she skip-hopped over to the end table where she'd left her purse. She returned to the couch with a small, shiny purple bullet vibrator and a wireless control pod. "Twiley? Would you like something inside you?"

Fondue stared at her. "What happened to the responsible babysitter trying to stop all this?"

"Screw that, I wanna see just how horny this kid _is_ ," Strawberry said. "I'm seventeen and I've _never_ cut loose like _that!_ "

"Well you just haven't had the right man inside you yet," Fondue said with a grin.

Strawberry rolled her eyes and held the vibrator out for Twilight to see. "Twiley? This is a vibrator. Do you know what that is?"

"Kind of," Twilight said. "I know it's a grown-up thing."

"Right, well, it's a toy that goes in your cunny," Strawberry explained. "It has a little motor in it that vibrates, like a phone. You control it with this." She held up the control pod. "It has different settings, it can be harder or softer. Would you like to try it?"

Twilight nodded. "Yes, please." She looked at Fondue. "Can you put it in me?"

Fondue nodded. "I'd be happy to," he said.

"I'll give you the control pod," Strawberry said. "You can decide how much you can handle, or turn it off." She pressed the control pod into Twilight's hand. Twilight looked down at her crotch, where Fondue was teasing her pussy lips with the cold, smooth tip of the bullet.

Twilight bit her lip and pressed the first setting.

The bullet purred to life, buzzing against her labia. Twilight gasped, sucking in air between her teeth, and quickly turned it off again. She took a couple of breaths, then tried it again. This time, she left it on, and Fondue played it along her slit, teasing at her folds but never quite breaching. Twilight's breaths came in ragged, anticipatory hitches and shudders as she waited...waited...waited...

Fondue pushed the vibrator halfway inside her.

Twilight yelped, back arching, and accidentally thumbed the second setting. A loud, insistent buzzing roared out of her sex, given a strange ripping, almost farting sound by a squelching burst of fresh musk that spurted out of her.

"Ooh, she's a squirter, this one!" Fondue said with a laugh. "Woo!"

"Wow, that's amazing," Strawberry said in quiet awe. "That's like, porn star amazing. You should be a porn star when you grow up, Twiley!"

Twilight pressed a knuckle into her mouth and bit it as her back arched. "In...more," she said. "Deeper. It's almost...there..."

Fondue slowly, carefully pushed the bullet into Twilight's pussy as far as he could without losing it. Twilight took a deep breath and turned it up one more notch. The loud buzzing from inside her body made for a steady undercurrent to the gasps, hisses, moans, and whimpers from Twilight as she bucked, jerked, and twitched on the couch, her toes curling. "Nnnnnnnghhhh..." she moaned as small but frequent spurts of girl juice issued from her sex.

"And that's too much for me, I'm gonna explode," Fondue said. He grabbed Strawberry and hauled her off the couch and onto the floor. She squawked in alarm as he rolled her onto her stomach, wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her hips up toward him. Strawberry caught on and got up on her knees, bracing herself with her hands. She looked over her shoulder at Fondue as he knelt behind her, both hands on her ass.

"H-hey, where's your condom?" Strawberry asked.

"No time!" Fondue rubbed his bare cock against her slit, prodding insistently. Strawberry bit her lip, but rolled her ass back against him, bucking into his thrust. She cried out as Fondue speared her and hilted on the first thrust, his balls slapping against her. "Hey Twiley, you wanted to watch us fuck? Well here we go, pay attention!"

Strawberry moaned and sucked air as Fondue pounded her, his thrusts rolling through her body like an earthquake. "Remember—ah!—to practice saaAAAAAAaFE!—SEX!" she half-said, half-screamed. "Don't—OH GOD!—do it without proTECTIOOOOAAAAHHHHH AHH AHH AHH AHH! NOT! SO! HAAAAAARD!"

Twilight half-lay, half-sat on the couch, hand between her legs and manipulating the vibrator as she played with its controls with the other hand, turning it up and down, changing the intensity to draw out her own arousal. "Don't...be stupid like you two...got it," she panted out.

Fondue grunted and panted. "Ungh...god...I'm gonna..."

"Pull out! Pull out!" Strawberry cried.

Fondue strained, but managed to pull out in time, spraying his load all over Strawberry's ass and back and long curly hair. She fell forward, panting and gasping, drooling on the carpet as Fondue dropped onto his butt, his dick dribbling cum.

The vibrator stopped.

"That looked like it hurt," Twilight said.

"It...it kind of did," Strawberry said as she rolled over onto her side and propped herself up on one elbow. "But it's because of the way he was doing it. If you don't do it like _some kind of wild dog_ , it's not bad as...as _that._ "

"Sorry," Fondue said, sounding genuinely ashamed. "I just kinda lost it. Watching Twilight—hell, _everything_ about Twilight tonight kinda drove me out of my mind."

Strawberry sighed. "Yeah, I get it," she said, shaking her head and sitting up with a groan. "Honestly did not expect to run into a ten year old superfreak."

"Superfreak?" Twilight asked, sounding insulted and hurt. "I'm not a freak! ...am I?" she added in a timid voice.

"That's not what I meant, Twiley honey," Strawberry said. "It's a slang term for a girl who's, well...like, really really wild in bed, you know?"

"Like you've been pretty much all night," Fondue added.

"Oh," Twilight said. "So...it's not a bad thing?"

"Well, not by itself, no," Strawberry said. "But it _was_ bad of me to call you that, so I'm sorry."

"Oh. It's okay." Twilight considered the vibrator she'd just pulled from her own snatch. "Umm...I should wash this off before I give it back, huh?"

"Keep it," Strawberry said with a wave of her hand. "After what I just saw tonight, hun? You're gonna need that. Heck, you'll probably wear _that_ one out before you even have tits."

Twilight blushed furiously. "I'm not...a bad girl, am I?" she asked.

"Oh no, honey, not at all!" Strawberry said. "Don't think that about yourself, ever!" She looked over at Fondue, then bit her lip. "What happened here tonight really shouldn't have, for a lot of reasons, but you haven't done anything bad. You understand everything you did and saw, right?" Twilight nodded. "And you didn't do anything you didn't want to, right?" Twilight shook her head. "Then don't worry. And if you are worried, well...talk to the school nurse or somebody, okay? But it's normal to feel, well...horny."

"Just...not maybe as horny as I am?" Twilight asked shyly.

Strawberry laughed. "Well, some people get a little more worked up than others," she said. "It's natural."

"Umm, Berry?" Twilight asked. "What's it feel like? Y'know, having a penis inside you?"

Strawberry blinked. "Huh? Well, it's—" She shook her head. "I can't really _describe_ it, it's just...and it..."

"You'll find out one of these days," Fondue said.

Twilight bit her lip. "Or maybe I'll find out now," she said. She went over to where Fondue's pants had landed and started going through his pockets. After a brief search, she came up with a wrapped condom.

"Oh no," Strawberry moaned. "Oh no."

Twilight walked over to Fondue, who was just sort of lying on the floor now, and squatted down by his hip. She reached down and grabbed his limp, slick-slimy dick. "Yuck," she protested, wrinkling her nose. Nevertheless, she started stroking it with her hand, slowly but steadily getting a twitch, then a full-on rise out of it.

"Twiley, what—" Fondue began.

Twilight unwrapped the condom and, with a bit of difficulty, struggled it over the head of Fondue's cock, then started rolling it down. As she worked, he stiffened of his own accord, helping her seal himself up in latex protection.

"This is probably the worst idea of this whole night of bad ideas," Strawberry said tonelessly, but didn't bother moving to stop the inevitable. Twilight straddled Fondue and squatted down, holding onto his dick with one hand and spreading her pussy with the other. It took her a minute to line herself up, and then she bore down on Fondue, a grimace of strain crossing her face as she slowly took an inch of him, then another. When she met resistance, she lifted her body up and bore down again. She cried out sharply and hissed as her hymen tore; blood trickled down her thigh, mixing with the drying layer of girl-cum.

"That's the hardest part," Strawberry said gently, hands over her mouth. "It...it gets easier."

Twilight nodded, then took a deep breath and bore down again, this time rocking forward slightly as she did. Gradually, she was able to take more and more of Fondue inside. When he was halfway inside, the bulge of his manhood inside her body showed through as she bore down. She lifted herself up, then went down again, grunting with the effort.

"Oh god," Fondue groaned. "So tight...ngh...you're so tight, Twiley..."

Strawberry knelt down behind Twilight and took hold of her hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze, while she rubbed the younger girl's shoulders soothingly with her other hand. "You're doing amazing, Twiley," she said. "You're doing amazing. Keep it up, you're almost there."

Just as Twilight finally managed to bear down enough for Fondue's balls to slap against her ass, he blew his load, pounding up into her, making her body jerk twice. Strawberry braced Twilight's shoulders as she rode out Fondue's last gasp; cum trickled down Twilight's thighs as she slumped forward, breathing heavily.

"Well?" Strawberry asked sweetly. "How was it?"

Twilight swallowed heavily. "I'm tired and I kinda hurt all over," she said.

Strawberry smiled. "Why don't I take you upstairs and get you all cleaned up and put you back to bed, would you like that?"

"Uh-huh," Twilight said.

"Okay." She looked down at Fondue. "You," she said archly, "need to start cleaning up _everything_ , because we've got about an hour and a half before her folks get home, and I am _so_ not holding the bag for this mess. If I come back downstairs and you're not hard at work, I guarantee you won't be getting any for a long time and that'll be the _least_ of your worries." With that, she scooped Twilight up and gently carried her upstairs.

* * *

Sunset's ice cream had long since melted into goo which was leaking out of the cracks in the paper carton. She was staring at Twilight as though she was a creature from another galaxy, unlike anything conceived of by man or pony.

"So that's what happened," Twilight said with a shrug. "Of course, Strawberry Surprise got busted for having a boy over and having sex in my parents' living room, because there was no way in heck to cover up that much sex smell that fast, but luckily for them, my parents never suspected even one little bit that I was right in the middle of it." She giggled. "I learned _so much_ that night."

Sunset shook herself. "Holy...shit," she breathed. She looked down at herself. "Oh crap!" Grimacing, she grabbed a few napkins and started cleaning up the melted mess.

"Oh shoot, sorry about that," Twilight said.

"No, it's—it's okay," Sunset said. "I think...I'm gonna go take a shower, clean this melted ice cream mess off, change into some clean pajamas. I'll be back in a bit."

As Sunset started to leave, Twilight spoke up, "Hey, Sunset?"

"Yeah?"

Twilight gave Sunset a searching look, then ducked her head coyly. "Umm...there's one more thing. I'm...pretty sure I'm bi. So, umm..." She bit her lip. "If...I'd like it if...if you'd make me come sometime." Her face burned crimson.

Sunset stared at her, jaw agape. "Umm." After a moment, she smiled a quirky half-smile, her own face red. "I'll let you know," she said. She padded off to the bedroom, leaving Twilight alone with a sticky mess to clean up.

And a lot of melted ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> This story was 100% inspired by a pic I randomly found of loli Sci-Twi giving some dude head. Seriously.


End file.
